


Sunshine

by alphaofallcats



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Basically, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Character's Name Spelled as Farlan, F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaofallcats/pseuds/alphaofallcats
Summary: Her eyes crinkle at the corners, and the shine in her irises is full of something, something likelife, and Farlan feels dizzy.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is for SNK positivity week, ship positivity! ~~yeah okay I'm super late to the party but I still showed up so~~
> 
> I love these two so, so much. I always try to include them in my fics and now they get the center stage.

There isn’t much sunshine in the Underground, just the random patches that cascade down into the pit of filth and despair. So it’s a treat, almost, to release the bird back to its freedom. 

Even as the day starts falling into night, Isabel is still barely containing her happiness. The sleep shirt she borrowed from Farlan hangs off her frame, making her look small, but her excitement and giddiness are filling the room. It’s enough to make Farlan’s chest pinch tight, leave him breathless.

Her hands are waving animatedly as she recounts the entire day, even though Farlan and Levi were both there (though neither makes any complaints to stop her.) 

Eventually, Levi hushes her. “You want to wake up everyone in this shithole?”

“But Levi!”

“Shush.”

She only laughs and he ruffles her hair, mussing it up as it falls loosely around her shoulders.

It smells but it’s soft. Farlan knows because she tackles him in a hug only a second later, and he takes a brief moment to bury his face atop her head. He pulls away before she looks up, digging her chin into his sternum.

“Thanks for helpin’.” Her eyes crinkle at the corners, and the shine in her irises is full of something, something like _life_ , and Farlan feels dizzy. Had his arms not been wrapped around her, he’s sure his knees would give out. “Probably couldn’t have done it without ya.”

He wants to say, “Anything for you,” because the smile on her face is beautiful, is everything that makes the tiny house he and Levi live in a home.

He says, “Well, we definitely wouldn’t have done it without you.”

Cheekily, she sticks her tongue out, pulls away and punches his arm. Then she climbs on Levi, squeezing him until he’s scowling and complaining about her clothes being dirty, telling her to, “get off or I’ll make you scrub the floors.”

When she finally does, she flops onto the couch, nuzzling into Farlan’s side, whispering when Levi disappears to make tea.

“Thanks for lettin’ me stay, takin’ me in and stuff. I know you didn’t have to.”

As she wiggles to get comfortable (and of course he shifts to accommodate her, even though the arm of the couch is digging into his back), their skin brushes together. It feels like he’s on fire, overwhelmed from the white-hot sparks shooting down his spine. If this is what it means to burn alive he doesn’t think it’s a bad way to go.

Then she rests her head on his chest, ear over his heart, and now it’s pounding too loud and too fast, and at this rate, he’ll have a heart attack before Levi finishes making their tea. 

In time with the erratic beating, Isabel taps the tip of her finger on his shoulder. The touch is light, barely there through the fabric of his shirt, but he can feel it, of course he can.

Isabel’s radiating warmth, like she has soaked up the sun and its energy. And it’s relentlessly knocking into him, throwing him off balance, tilting his world.

He realizes he still hasn’t replied, and he wants to say, “We love you, Izzy.”

He says, “I love you, Izzy.”

She hums, the noise vibrating through him, rattling his heart even more.

Then she says, “I love you, too, Far.”

He thinks, maybe, he was shot in the chest, except the feeling bubbling in him is much too pleasantly heated. Like someone had bottled up sunshine, went above and stole it, filled it into a syringe and injected it right into his bloodstream. 

He’ll be damned if this isn’t the best moment of his life.

Because there isn’t much sunshine in the Underground, but there is Isabel, and Farlan thinks that’s enough.


End file.
